A data projector is widely used as an image projecting device to reflect images such as a PC screen, a video image, or an image data stored in a memory card to a screen. The projector commonly uses a method to display a colorimage by concentrating a light emitted from a light source to a DMD (Digital Micromirror Device) or a quartz plate.
Recently, a projector with a 50 cm-distance between a light source and a screen is being developed as a projector using a laser light source capable of realizing a large screen over 100 inches. The projector may overcome the limit of the installation space, because the distance between a screen fixed to the wall and a projector including a light source device may be arranged closer. In addition, the projector has an advantage of realizing a large screen over 100 inches which is hardly realizable by a LCD or an OLED.
The screen used in such projector tends to have a larger incident angle of the light source with respect to the screen compared to the conventional projector, insomuch as the distance between the projector and the screen. Thus, a reflective screen is used in response to a large incident angle, and demands on enhanced image quality.
The reflective screen has a layer structure laminated by various layers including reflective layers. The layer structure may make a screen thicker to disable roll-up. Thus, it is disadvantageous for storage, accommodation, and transportation.
In addition, a loss may occur during the process where the light emitted from the projector arrives at the reflective layer and is reflected again from the reflective layer. Therefore, there are problems such as declining contrast, irregular brightness distribution at a front surface, or narrow viewing angle, especially in a bright interior.
Meanwhile, a hard coating is performed on the outermost part exposed outside, because hardness of the screen surface is not high due to characteristics of materials used for manufacture of the screen. The hard coating has an advantage of reinforcing the surface strength of the screen. However, the reflective screen may reflect objects in surroundings like a mirror, or may reflect a person passing by in front of the screen. In addition, the reflective screen may require a lot of manufacturing processes and cost, because the reflective screen realizes an optical screen structure composed of a plurality of layers. In addition, the ‘flash on the ceiling’ phenomenon where the image emitted from the projector is reflected on the screen to show on the ceiling has a problem of causing inconvenience to the viewers. Therefore, an improvement to this situation is required.